Roommates
by TheShadowAuthor21
Summary: After a prank went horribly wrong, Jason and his main rival, Percy Jackson, are forced to room with each other. During this punishment, however, a friendship starts to blossom. Mortal A/U


**Prompt: Roommates AU**

If there was one person Jason Grace, star Quarterback of Olympus university, didn't want to room with, it was Percy Jackson.

While Percy was the captain of the Swim team, the two always seemed to be at odds with each other. This, of course, lead to several prank wars. It started when the field house was flooded. It continued when the football team used the school's swimming pool to clean their cleats. The two teams were constantly back and forth with pranks until one day the dean was caught in the crossfire.

Normally, Mr. Chiron was very lenient. But, when he and his wheelchair took an accidental slip down the hallway and sent his step-daughter, Annabeth Chase, to the ER, he could no longer tolerate such acts.

Now, Mr. Chiron was making the football team and the swim team get along by forcing all members of each team to room with each other. Should either team play another prank on each other or escape their punishment, their sport will receive reduced funding and everyone from that team will be removed.

Per the agreement, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace were forced to room with each other. The two stood at each other and were silently wondering what would happen if the other took an "accidental" fall out of the nearby window.

"Well… Jackson." Jason said after a while.

Percy interrupted him. "I don't want to be here any longer than you Grace so let's cut to the chase." He then pointed to the bunk bed. "Do you want the top bunk or the bottom bunk."

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Grace said, "You pick first."

"No, you pick first." Percy replied.

"No… _you_ pick first." Jason said.

"How about we settle this like gentlemen?" Percy offered.

"What do you propose?" Jason asked.

"Mario Kart?"

"Oh my god! I love that game!" Jason said as his frown turned into a smile.

"No way, really?!" Percy said, "It's like, the best game ever!"

"Yes it-" Jason started, then went back to frowning, "Wait… you're manipulating me."

"No!" Percy replied, " _You're_ manipulating _me_."

"No way… unless you're manipulating me into thinking that I'm not manipulating you." Jason said.

"I wouldn't be manipulating you even if that made sense." Percy replied.

"Wait… what?" Jason asked. "So you admit you are manipulating me."

"I think I have a flow chart here somewhere." Percy said, "Let's go figure this out."

"I'll help you find it." Jason said. The two boys then went over to the closet. Jason opened the door and was met with a picture. One that he probably was _not_ meant to see. Percy's eyes widened as he tore the picture down.

"Was that… Annabeth?"

"No!" Percy said quickly.

"Dude." Jason said with a laugh, "Seriously?"

"Shut up!" Percy said as his cheeks turned red.

Jason's eyes widened, "Wait… _you're_ dating Annabeth Chase?!"

"So what if I am?" Percy replied.

Jason started laughing. "The smartest chick in school… falling for a pool boy. What are the odds?"

"I don't know." Percy replied, "How stereotypical is it for the Star of the football team to date the head Cheerleader?"

"Touché." Jason said after thinking about that for a moment.

As Percy continued to dig around the closet, Jason started to get hungry. Percy looked back at him as Jason's stomach growled. "Hungry?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Jason replied.

"There's a really good Italian place down the street." Percy said, "Want to go there?"

"That depends." Jason said, "Are you buying?"

"Sure." Percy said.

Jason's phone buzzed. He looked down at it and read the message.

 _Hey. U want 2 go out?_

Jason looked down at Percy. "Piper?" Percy asked. Jason nodded. "Sure, bring her along." Percy replied.

Then his phone buzzed. He checked his message. "I've got to take Annabeth out too." He said, "Meet you there in about thirty minutes?"

"Sure." Jason replied.

As Jason left the room, he slowly started to realize that Percy was not all that bad.

Maybe, just maybe, he might just start to like Percy.

With that thought in his head, Jason began his walk towards Piper's room.


End file.
